A Fresh Start
by Lone Wolf In Hell
Summary: A boy is in a world they know nothing of, but think they are alone... they are wrong. Again summary sucks sorry. Rated T for possible violence, involves some mob talker.
1. Chapter 1

A Fresh Start

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft it is property of Mojang**

**A/N I see I've been getting about my story saying I should think of a new one and I respect that so here is my new story. If you are wondering I'm not going to stop my other story for those who are enjoying it, this is just for those who think it's time for a new one**

Am I insane? Delusional? What am I anyway? Those are the questions I ask myself on many sleepless nights just sitting under a tree. You might think someone would find me but I am completely alone in this world. How do I know how to speak? I wonder. How do I know how to walk? Do I have parents? How old am I? I don't know the answer to these questions, no one does because… I am alone just sitting under a tree rocking back and forth to amuse myself. That's how I spend most of my days because I don't have the courage to leave this place I've known for so long. I never had the courage to venture into the distance until today.

I get up unsteadily for I have been sitting for who knows how long; today I have decided to leave my home under this tree. I walk into the distance; the sun is incredibly hot today, or is it? Is it just me? I don't know, I don't know what I am anyway. Maybe I'm harmed by sunlight? I keep walking for there is no turning back now. The sun burns my skin. I feel it start to blister and I start running. The light becomes excruciatingly painful and I run as fast as I can but shelter is too far away. I sink into unconsciousness knowing all is lost. I wake up . . . . wait, I wake up? I thought I was dead, maybe I am or maybe this is where dead people go? But no, it can't be, I see someone walk past me. Another person? That isn't possible, I'm alone. Am I going insane? Possibly. I see them again; this time they come into the room. "Where am I?" I manage to say. They don't respond. Maybe it's not real, but it is, they respond after a minute or so.

"Safety" is all they say then leave the room. I sink back into blissful, painless unconsciousness.

**A/N this is my new and hopefully original idea and I hope you enjoy it. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

A Fresh Start

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft it is property of Mojang**

Finally after I don't know how long I could move again. It was painful but possible. I used my hands to push myself into a sitting position, causing my arms to scream in protest. I ignored them and looked through the doorway for the person I'd seen earlier. I couldn't find them and resigned myself to slumping tiredly. The person stepped into the room a moment later; a girl with auburn hair wearing a casual white t-shirt and brown shorts. She came over and asked my name "I don't have one." I responded feeling embarrassed

"Would you like one?"

"Yes." I replied simply.

She thought for a second and decided on "Kyle". I just nodded, it wasn't like I would argue anyway I didn't have any ideas. She helped me onto my feet and I felt like I would collapse again, after regaining my balance I asked her name "Sarah."

"Thank you Sarah for saving my life."

"Don't mention it." She replied accepting my thanks, then she left the room. From a standing position I took in my surroundings, I was in a rather small three by three room with a bed in it branching off from the main section of the house. I limped outside to find Sarah cooking something that smelled amazing. But now isn't the time for food, I thought and finally asked "What am I?"

"A boy. What else could you be?" She said cocking her head.

"So why did the sunlight burn so much?" I asked becoming confused.

"You're an albino, look at your skin." She said gesturing toward my hand. I looked at my hand and it was deathly pale.

"You're lucky I found you when I did, you should have just stayed under that tree."

"You expected me to stay there forever?" I said becoming frustrated

"No, I just expected you to leave its shelter at night."

I sighed and sat on a chair waiting for food. It was pork with carrots and a baked potato. "It's delicious." I said complimenting her cooking.

"Thank you, it's not as good as my grandmother's though." On the word grandmother her face fell. I realised this was a depressing subject for her and tried to change it but couldn't think of what to say so I just asked to be excused and left the room to sleep. I'll try to make it up to her later I thought and again I sank into unconsciousness.

**A/N Yay new chapter hope it still seems original and you are still enjoying. Again a short chapter sorry but the part where they are just doing things around the house is kinda boring and I can't think of much more to write on it.**


	3. Chapter 3

A Fresh Start

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft it is property of Mojang**

I woke up and looked out through the window, still night I thought and lay back down. Sleep wouldn't come, of course it wouldn't, great just great I thought, another sleepless night. I got up and went outside to admire the night sky, the night felt… refreshing somehow. I heard Sarah stir and the creaking of floor boards as she came out. "What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Couldn't sleep." I replied simply. "Who are they?" I asked pointing towards a group of people with the same skin tone as mine, not so far away from where I was standing.

"Skeletons, don't get close to them, they'll attack you with their bows." She said pointing towards their quivers and bows. I turned to look at her confused "I've seen them before and gotten close to them, they don't attack me." She looked at me comically "What? But I thought you were just an albino?"

"What's so confusing?" I asked

"The reason they don't attack you is because you're another mob."

"What's a mob?" I asked

Sarah started explaining "There are various types of living things called mobs, I'm not referred to as a mob because I'm human but the animals like pigs and sheep are called passive mobs because they do not attack. The majority of mobs are hostile like skeletons and zombies. If you are another mob they will not attack you unless provoked. From what I've seen, you my friend are a skeleton. This is strange because I've never seen a hostile mob that isn't hostile.

"UUMM you're confusing me, this is a lot to take in, I'm a what?"

"A skeleton." She said simply, all kinds of scenarios were going through my head. Would she abandon me now that she's decided I'm a skeleton? It was too much to take in all at once and I fainted.

**A/N Tell me now do you like my twist? :D Over 1k words again. YAY! Enjoying? Hope you are :D**


	4. Chapter 4

A Fresh Start

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft it is property of Mojang**

I woke again in my bed. My bed? Why am I considering it my bed? It's Sarah's I thought. Oh great and now I'm arguing with myself I thought. I got up and walked into the kitchen. Sarah was cooking again but… she seemed scared with me in the room. Why is that I wondered, and then remembered last night's incident. Oh yeah, I'm a skeleton, that makes things even better I thought rolling my eyes at the ceiling. I sighed, nothing ever goes right. Then Sarah spoke "Even though you are a mob others will attack you if territorial or just in a bad mood. After breakfast we'll see how you do with a bow."

I nodded; it made sense that territorial or previously angered mobs would attack me anyway so it was a good idea to be able to defend myself. Breakfast was delicious as always and when we were done Sarah gathered the bow and arrows and made a target out of white and red wool. "Okay let's see what you've got." She called, from a nearby stone. I'm a skeleton, skeletons are naturally good with bows and arrows so I should be too, I thought as I drew back the string. I pulled it taut and took aim. After a few seconds of making sure my aim was precise I let the arrow fly. It whizzed past Sarah in a neat ark, landing right on the bull's eye. "I'm impressed." Sarah said from the rock "It took me weeks to learn how to do that and you got it in one."

"Beginner's luck maybe?" I said scratching the back of my head knowing it wasn't true.

"Well now I have more evidence that you're a skeleton." She said with a mischievous grin. I saw her scribble something on her clipboard which I thought must be _Very good with bow and arrows._ I tried a few more shots and hit the bull's eye each time and then went inside to take a shower. Before I could start changing Sarah called "Have you noticed the colour of your hair?" She asked.

"No." I replied.

"It's pure white… more proof that you're a skeleton she said with her most mischievous grin. She left the room, writing on her clipboard again. I finally got to change and had a refreshing bath. When I came out I couldn't find my regular clothes but a jacket with a hoodie marked with a skeleton's face and matching pants, alongside it was a pair of black gloves. Sarah realised I was out of the bath and confused by the clothes and called "If you're going to be a skeleton you have to look like one, besides I made it extra thick. When you're wearing it sunlight shouldn't bother you as much."

"Okay." I replied and started dressing. It was very comfortable and elastic so it wasn't too tight; the gloves moved easily with my hands and would protect me from damaging my hand with the bow. I also looked like a real skeleton now, I noted. I stepped out into the living room to find Shelby sitting on one of the chairs. "How does it feel?" she asked.

"Comfortable."

"Great." She said clapping her hands. "It's getting dark, you should probably sleep now. I can tell you're tired from practicing with the bow. I nodded and left to my bedroom to sleep again.

**A/N longest chapter so far :D Are you still enjoying? You better be, there is more to come soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

A Fresh Start

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft it is property of Mojang**

I woke up again, as usual in a bed staring at the ceiling, I got up and walked outside. Sarah as usual was sitting on a rock admiring the scenery. She noticed me behind her "Were you trying to sneak up on me?" She asked.

"Nope."

"So why were you being so quiet?" She asked

"Am I supposed to be noisy?"

"No." She replied lamely

"I was wondering" She was cut off by barking and I felt fur touch my feet. I looked down, there was a wolf barking madly at me. "Is it trying to bite my foot?" I asked Sarah

"Yes, you're a skeleton."

"So" I replied

"S-k-e-l-e-t-o-n, bones duh"

"Oh right, well do you have any bones? I'm not giving it one of mine." I said pulling my foot up as the wolf jumped.

"I'll be right back." She said and went back inside

"You're not going to leave me out here with this thing are you!?" I called.

She tried to stifle her laughter but failed. "Hurry up!" I called as the wolf's teeth grazed my toe.

Sarah came back out with a bundle of bones in her arms. She tossed a few to me and I gave them to the wolf and slowly backed away. "Aha!" She shouted triumphantly "More proof!" She said grinning as she scribbled something that looked suspiciously like _Afraid of wolves._

"I am not!" I said defensively.

"Yes you are!" She said prancing away.

"Hey! Come back here!" I shouted running after her. I eventually caught up to her and she got tickled half to death "Beg for mercy." I said panting.

"No." She said boldly.

"Okay then." And I resumed the tickling.

"Mercy! Mercy!" She squealed, and I stopped tickling her.

"I thought so." I said getting up. She got up and surprised me by pouncing right back on me and tickling me.

"Hey! N-o fa-ir!" I wheezed.

"All is fair in love and war." She quoted.

"Now beg." She said tickling me again. I managed to wrestle her off me and stood up only to collapse again and fall asleep. I woke up to the sound of Sarah getting up and trying to pull me inside. I pulled myself up and looked to the sky to see the sun coming, and hurried to get inside. I sat at a chair looking through the window, feeling jealous as Sarah walked down to the river and started throwing stones. I watched them skip for about an hour, then I decided to sleep the day out and venture out tonight. I walked to my room lay down on the bed and abruptly fell asleep again.

**A/N Sorry for the kind of short chapter, at least I'm working my way towards the exciting parts.**


	6. Chapter 6

A Fresh Start

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft it is property of Mojang**

I woke just as the night began, gathered the bow and arrows Sarah gave me and made a compass in case I got lost. I walked out into the moonlight and decided I wanted to go up the mountains. But before I could leave Sarah woke up and came out. It's like she can sense when I'm not there I thought. "Where are you going?" She asked me.

"Up the mountains." I said as I turned around.

"I'm coming with you" She said bravely.

I tried to talk her out of it but she's as stubborn as a mule and finally gave up. I sighed, now of course I have her to protect as well as myself I thought. As if reading my mind she said "I can protect myself well enough." That sentence made me feel lighter, like a weight had been lifted off my chest and walked up the mountain.

It was steep and we nearly fell several times but finally made it to the top. What we found was not something you would want to see after climbing up a steep mountain. There was a crater at the summit filled with lava churning and rising. And of course I have the worst of luck. The lava shot into the sky making me fall backward in shock as Sarah dived backwards and started sliding down the mountain as the lava chased after us. I fell head over heels for a while and nearly passed out but righted myself in time to hit the ground with my feet. I lost my balance and nearly fell but started running after regaining my footing. Sarah had already taken off and built a staircase upwards. When she decided it was high enough she started expanding the platform. It was nine by nine with lots of space to move around. I turned back towards our house which was up in flames. It was again too much all at once. First we were climbing up a mountain. Next were sliding down it being chased by lava. Then our house burns down while we're on a platform in the sky. I fainted for the second time this week.

**A/N AAAAAHHHHH! SO much excitement so little time/ chapter sorry for short chapter but I had to end it there unless you wanted me to make it HUGE. Well there you go there's the excitement you've been waiting for.**


	7. Chapter 7

A Fresh Start

Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft it is property of Mojang**

I woke up in a huge nine by nine room made of cobblestone. I rolled over to see Sarah next to me. She must have built this while I was passed out I thought. I feel bad for not helping. I get up and take in my surroundings properly. It was nothing much really, just a room with two beds. We'll have to make it more comfortable later I thought walking out. I nearly fell in the huge expanse of lava. My face fell, horrified as I watch everything burn. Only three blocks of our house remained standing, everything else was gone. Is this what it would've been had we not travelled up the mountain? Our dead bodies roasting in the lava? That train of thought was interrupted by Sarah waking up screaming.

"Nightmare?" I asked.

"I saw us both dead in the lava, burning, everything on fire, nothing left in the world. It was horrifying." She said breathing heavily. I sighed, awkward situations are awkward. Of course I get into messes like this. First I nearly melt in the sunlight, then I find out I'm a skeleton and now I'm standing on a floating platform surrounded by lava. Great way to spend my days isn't it? I thought, rolling my eyes. Sarah suddenly panicked "What are we going to eat!? There are no animals left!"

"Why don't we just make a farm?" I asked trying to calm her down

"Oh, yeah." She said taking out her pickaxe and breaking a five block long hole in the ground on either side of a five block long strip of dirt. "Alright, I need you to lower me so I can place a block down on each side." I grabbed her hands and lowered her into the hole she'd made. She placed a block below the first layer. That must be scary as hell I thought as I raised her back onto the platform and doing the same on the other side. This time though the heat of the lava made my hand sweaty and it slipped off Sarah's. There she was dangling over a pit of lava, utter horror plastered on her face. I tried to pull her up with one hand but I was getting tired and it was much harder this time. I nearly let go halfway there but somehow held on, knowing her life was in my hands now. After some exertion I managed to pull her back up "Did you get the block placed?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied

"Tell me, after all of that and nearly dying, was that worth it?" I asked

"Totally." She said grinning. And for the first time in ages I laughed, I actually genuinely laughed. When was the last time that happened? "Okay so what now?" I asked. Sarah sighed

"More dangerous work." She replied. Sarah crouched at the edge of the hole and slowly placed the block down, careful not to fall off. She continued doing this until the hole was filled in. She did the same with the others and filled each side with water. After getting the water to flow properly she took out a hoe and tilled the soil, finally she planted the five seeds she had been saving for occasions like this. I grinned, admiring her handy work. We went to our beds to sleep; it was well deserved after a day like that.

**A/N Well second longest chapter of this story 568 words now we have broken 2.5k and I am excited for the development of this story and I hope you are still enjoying. :D **


	8. Chapter 8

A Fresh Start

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft it is property of Mojang**

Life was extremely boring for the next week, just getting up tending to the farm and extending the bridge we were building to find new land. Now we were running out of stone and we weren't getting anywhere.

As usual I woke Sarah to start building again, that was all we really did these days. She got up and we walked the length of the bridge and continued to extend it. After what felt like ages I thought I saw a hint of green on the horizon. I told Sarah to stop and I blinked, I looked for it again but found nothing. I dismissed it as my eyes tricking me and continued building. I looked up again and was sure I saw a solid chunk of land. Again I told Sarah to stop and I blinked, this time it stayed there. Sarah saw what I was looking at and her eyes widened. "Land!" She screamed "Finally we've found land!"

"Why are you shouting? I'm right here." I said.

"They're not." she said, pointing at a group of tan people who were searching for who shouted. After a while they finally saw us waving at them. They started talking among themselves.

**Villager's pov**:

"We should help them, they're stranded in that sea of lava." I said.

"I don't know, the girl is definitely human but the boy is clad in black and white, and look at his hood." said another.

"He can't be a skeleton, he's not burning in the light." said the last one.

"Okay." The second said hesitantly. I waved them over and they made a beeline towards us on that bridge of theirs. They jumped down gratefully and stretched.

**Kyle's pov:**

We jumped off our make-shift bridge, grateful for real land and not just hard cobblestone. We stretched and I took in my surroundings, we were on a patch of dirt that hadn't been flooded with lava but after the short expanse of this island the lava continued for what seemed like forever. How did that one volcano make such a big mess? I wondered. Just then one of the people asked "Are you a skeleton?"

"Yes. Why?" I replied.

"But why is she alive? Isn't she human?" he asked me fearfully.

"Yes, she is human and alive because I don't kill things. I've never killed anything, not even an ant."

"What? B-but you're a skeleton, you're a hostile mob. Are you telling me you're not hostile?"

"Why do people keep saying that?" I muttered to myself.

"Well?" he asked impatiently

"No, I am not hostile."

His eyes widened "I have to go tell the others!" he said in a very audible whisper, then scurried off leaving me alone. I sighed "No one's comfortable around me." I muttered.

"I am." Sarah said standing behind me.

"I don't think you count. You were comfortable around me ever since you found and rescued me." I said sighing again.

"Oh Okay… well I'm going to get some stone so we can continue our bridge later, bye." she said walking off pickaxe in hand.

**A/N Good length this time right? Now those of you who have stuck with me thus far I would like to say thank you. With your support you have inspired me to write over 3k words :D. Potterlover23… Out! **


	9. Chapter 9

A Fresh Start

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft it is property of Mojang**

I got up and walked over to where the strange people were and asked their names. The first one was called Daniel, the second Tyler and the last Michael. I asked them if the lava ended anywhere and they just shook their heads. "Where's Sarah?" I asked. They pointed to a hole and I walked over. It was pretty deep, probably all the way down to bedrock I thought. I climbed down the ladder Sarah made, to meet her in a cave filled with more magma. "What are you doing in there?" I asked her.

"Looking for obsidian" She replied.

I looked at her confused. "Why not just make some? You still have a water bucket."

"I'm saving that." Sarah said smirking. What for? I wondered. What would she need the water for? She continued digging and I watched from a distance. I felt guilty for not helping, but I didn't know how to mine; that train of thought was interrupted by Sarah shouting "Aha! I found some!" I jumped down from the block I was sitting on and went over. The look of it didn't surprise me; I had expected it to be a dark colour, and was right. Sarah proceeded to mine it very slowly even though she was using a diamond pickaxe. When she had gathered ten pieces, she climbed out of the cave, and up to the surface. I followed. As soon as we reached the surface, she dug two blocks of dirt out horizontally and filled it in with the obsidian. She then placed three obsidian blocks upward on each side, and on top of each pillar she placed a dirt block. She then connected them and lit the shape with her flint and steel. My eyes widened as the flame turned into a swirling mass of purple light shining on our faces. The villagers' expressions of curiosity turned into that of horror as Sarah grinned maniacally and tossed herself, and me, into the light.

**A/N Yes! Cliff hangers** **For The Win! Sorry for short chapter and lack of updates I have cousins over and they're kind of distracting me from writing they're still here but I took some time off to write. :P**


	10. Chapter 10

A Fresh Start

Chapter 10: I'm moving toooooo the Aether.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft it is property of Mojang**

On the other side was a mass of red blocks, lava, zombie pigmen and ghasts. "Why would you bring us here!?" I shouted over the wailing of a ghast.

"For that!" She shouted pointing at a glowing yellow block that looked to be made of shards of glass.

"Okay, I'll go for it since they won't attack me." I said, walking towards some.

"Wait! Here's your bow." She said tossing it to me. I walked on until I got to it, and hit it until it broke. At first it was somewhat painful because the shards of it were digging into my hand but I kept at it. It broke fairly quickly and turned into dust. Sarah saw that I had some and told me to get ninety pieces of it. I continued to hit them until they broke, stopping when I finally had ninety and came back. We walked back through what I would assume to be a portal and headed back home.

**Michael's Pov: **

Sitting by the portal watching it was boring. After a while I looked at my watch they had been in there for an hour. I glanced back up at the portal and sighed. Still no sign of them coming back I thought and suddenly the portal started swirling more vigorously than ever. I nearly jumped for joy, my job was over they were coming back, I thought as I ran off to tell the others.

**Kyle's Pov: **

I landed on the ground rather unceremoniously while Sarah just walked off laughing at me sprawled on the ground. After her fit of laughter I got up and she set to work on a bench and combined the pieces of dust I collected back into their original form. She repeated what she did to make the Nether portal. This time she used the strange glowing blocks and used a bucket of water on it. So that's what the water was for, I thought as again the water was turned into swirling light but this time it was blue. Again Sarah grinned maniacally and from a distance Michael sighed, he muttered something about watching the portal. I ignored it and before Sarah could throw me in I asked "It's safer this time, right?" Sarah didn't respond, but did as last time and threw me into the portal.

**A/N Still not very long and there is another cliff hanger **

**-_- but longer than last time… YAY! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

A Fresh Start

Chapter 11: Free falling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft it is property of Mojang**

On the other side of the portal it was basically a paradise. There were hardly any hostile mobs, there was no lava or anything really, just these strange pigs and sheep (and a few Cockatrices and Zephyrs).

**Five Days Later…**

Caving, a bold experience, I thought falling to my death with Sarah next to me. Let me see… how did I get in this mess in the first place? Oh yeah… caving. I remember walking through a cave with a torch in my hand, Sarah next to me with her pickaxe and falling through a hole, accidentally dragging Sarah with me. I turned over to see Sarah rummaging in her bag for something, then she gave me a bottle with strange orange liquid. I drank it, nothing seemed to happen and the lava was getting nearer and nearer.

I embraced death knowing it was all my fault and to my surprise death didn't come. Everything was just red. I felt like I was in some kind of thick liquid and realised the strange liquid I drank was a fire resistance potion. I was in lava, it wasn't what I expected really, I thought it would be scarier. I swam to the surface and started swimming over to our little island. It appeared we had been extremely lucky to fall near our island. I climbed onto land and lay down. I didn't care that the droplets of lava stuck to me were burning the grass around Sarah and I. I just lay there drinking in the moment while the villagers muttered. I just remembered I met another mob that seemed human, her name was Lily. She wasn't human obviously seeing as she could fly, but she was a nice person. I smiled thinking of her reaction, if she was to visit our house in the Aether she'd probably freak out.

**Lily's Pov:**

I flew over to Kyle and Sarah's house hoping to visit them. I knocked on their door… no answer, this time I opened it to find no-one there. "Where the hell did they go?" I muttered to myself, "Please tell me they didn't fall off the island." I flew down to the earth below and I saw something I really, _really_ didn't want to see. "Oh my God." I whispered to myself in horror. Everything was aflame, there was lava everywhere, it looked like Herobrine had ruined this world. I cursed silently as I flew around hoping to see any hint of land. After about an hour I saw a small strip of land with a few tan boys who looked to be teenagers, a pale boy, and a girl. "They're safe." I said smiling and flew over to land.

"Hello Lily." Kyle said welcoming me "This is where we lived before we met you." He said looking around sadly. After an hour of talk and reunion I left as it started to get dark.

**Kyle's Pov: **

I sighed in relief, finally I could end the day in a civilised way I thought smiling as I crashed onto the grass and fell asleep.

**A/N Okay. Did you enjoy that? I gave you action once again. Quick question; is this still original? If it isn't let me know. Also… OVER 5k WORDS! YAY! Big accomplishment for me being an aspiring writer and also I'm not very old… YOU WILL NEVER KNOW MY TRUE AGE! MUHAHAHAHAHA! Now that this has been a long author's note Potterlover23… OUT! **


	12. Chapter 12

A Fresh Start

Chapter 12: Expedition and The Curse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft it is property of Mojang**

For the next day or so we were building a bridge hopping from island to island. The villagers decide to come with us so we had more company and every now and then Lily would fly by and give us a boost forward. It was a long and tiring journey but we finally found a rather large safe place. The lava still didn't end but this was the biggest island so far. It even had a few trees and pigs.

We didn't need to farm very much anymore, we could get meat from the animals and we had wood. Sarah set to work cutting down the tree as I started building the base. Michael was taming a wolf while the others bred the cows and pigs for more food. It was the closest to paradise that we could get. Sadly it didn't last very long. I woke to the sound of lightning striking all our trees and our house. And then… I heard a voice, a cold raspy voice, saying "You have survived much longer than I would have thought." Laughter and then it spoke again "But that won't last much longer. This world is cursed, the lava will never end, neither shall the world, you can hop from island to island all you want, you will still fail. I have destroyed your portals, your last hope. YOU WILL DIE!" Sarah fell to her knees shaking as the villagers cowered behind me.

"Who the hell was that!?"

"Herobrine." She whispered falling to the ground completely. Moments later the sky cleared and all was still and peaceful. I waited, leaning backward on the house counting the seconds until Sarah woke up. When she did I asked what I had been dying to ask. "Who is Herobrine?"

"The most evil being known to all of Minecraft, we rarely speak his name."

"We? You mean there are others out there?" I asked ignoring the rest of her sentence.

"There were… Not since the flood of lava." She said softly. She was still shaking; I didn't like to see Sarah this way. The Sarah I knew was brave and bold not a whimpering wreck. I turned away, let my head rest on the wall of our partially ruined house and closed my eyes.

**A/N Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah. Short chapter sorry but couldn't think of what more to write on that. This isn't getting boring right? Right? I hope not *Hopefulness* Riiiight, back to the story um well meh it was short so I didn't break 6k like I was hoping to D: But it was short and sweet :D Aaaanywaaay. Potterlover23… OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13

A Fresh Start

Chapter 13: Death?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft it is property of Mojang**

**Five days later…**

A horrible laugh and lightning… again "I see you have stayed on this island. That's boring let me spice it up a bit." Another horrible laugh… and lightning. Too many skeletons to count appeared right where the lightning struck and instantly started firing at us. I side stepped a few arrows but one got me on the leg making me slow down. Another skeleton hit me on the arm, by now I was easy prey. They took their eyes off of Sarah and they all started firing at me. One of them must have hit me in the lung I thought gasping for air as I sank to the ground and all was black.

**Sarah's Pov: **

Oh god No! No! No! No! NO! I screamed in my head side stepping arrows as Kyle fell to the ground gasping for air. And now I would die too. The villagers aren't helping but I can't blame them; they can't fight.

I dodged another few arrows with my sword drawn. If you looked closely you would see the rage in my eyes as I dashed towards the first few and knocked their heads off with a diagonal arc. They started firing faster, angered by the death of their colleagues. I ducked their torrent of arrows and started towards them again. One took a swing at me with their bow, I ducked and swept it's legs out from under it. I uppercut it before it could hit the ground. It was obviously knocked out and I dashed towards the others. One managed to hit me on my shoulder and just made me angrier. I hit it in the gut with the hilt of my sword and threw it into the ones behind it. I turned to the others, they cowered in fear of my gaze. They're obviously begging for mercy but I will give them none. "This is payback for killing Kyle you monsters!" I shouted taking out the last few. I sank to the ground on my knees panting.

**Kyle's Pov: **

I heard shouting and a crack as my eyes fluttered open, it was hard to breathe and all my limbs ached. I lay back down, but got up again noticing the scattered bones around me and Sarah holding her sword limply at her side. She got up and walked over to me and trapped me in a hug. "Ow! I'm injured remember."

"Don't you ever do that to me again! I thought I lost you." She said to me looking annoyed and relieved at the same time. She hugged me again and whispered "I love you."

"Wh- I- wh- Whaaaaaat?"I stuttered "I um… I love you too."

**A/N Cliff hangers YAY! -_- Aaaaaaand The romance begins! ;D. Potterlover23… OUT!**


	14. Chapter 14

A Fresh Start

Chapter 14: Moving again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft it is property of Mojang**

After that incident it was peaceful again… that didn't last very long though. A thunderous boom, lightning and fire. I jumped out of bed, ran downstairs and out the house. Sarah was already out and so were the villagers. I shouted into the night sky "Show yourself you coward!" A laugh… "Let me think… No." I clenched my fist and looked down at the ground. When I looked up again, there he was, a rotten corpse with glowing white eyes walking towards me.

"You asked to see me, here I am." Laughter and he disappeared. I felt something hit my back and the sensation of flying through the air. I stopped on a tree and slid down it. He appeared again "Is that all you've got?" He asked tauntingly. I bounced upward and grabbed for him but he disappeared again and I lost my balance. I got up and looked to the sky; there he was again sitting in a tree. He pointed his finger at the block I was standing on and lightning struck. I just barely dodged it, he pointed again but at multiple blocks and lightning struck around me. I was trapped in a ring of fire and he pointed finally at me and I was struck by lightning. It felt like I was hit head on by a truck and I fell to the ground unconscious.

**Sarah's Pov:**

Why, why does everything happen to him? I thought, as he got struck by lightning. I ran towards him, grabbed his arm and dragged him away from another lightning strike. I set him down next to the villagers and looked up to see Herobrine sitting in a tree grinning maniacally "Now that was fun wasn't it." He said gleefully, jumping down from his perch. He pointed at all of us and the scenery changed to a Cliffside. Apparently the sudden teleportation woke Kyle and he bounced back onto his feet ready for a fight.

**Kyle's Pov: **

I felt the world around me move and I opened my eyes. We were on a Cliffside. I jumped up and looked at Herobrine angrily. He disappeared and reappeared behind Sarah. He pushed her to the edge of the cliff and disappeared again. I ran to where she was falling backward and grabbed for her hand. I just barely missed, grazing the tips of her fingers. She fell backwards crying and I slumped miserably on the ground, I had failed to save her. Minutes later I saw her being carried by something in the air. I looked closer; it was Lily carrying her to safety.

She lay Sarah on the ground and saluted me as she flew off shouting gleefully "See you later lovebirds!" I fell onto my back and looked at the sky; it was dark again and I heard his voice "I'll give you a hint on how to break the curse; it breaks at the close."

All was still and peaceful again, I lay back waiting for Sarah to wake up and ask her what it meant. Finally she woke and I asked her. "Knowing Herobrine it would be something crude." After a while of thought, my eyes widened fearfully.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked her nervously

"That can't be it Kyle." She said looking at me uncertainly

"You said it would be crude."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with you. It can't, you're just a skeleton why would it have anything to do with you." She said knowingly

"Yea- yeah." I said still uncertain.

"Anyway we should keep moving, staying here isn't going to change anything he'll just find us again" I said packing up "Okay lets go." I called the villagers over and we started moving… again.

**A/N Longest chapter. :P Are you happy now Frost? Anyway. Sorry for lack of updates I've been busy. Yay near character death :D I like doing that ;D Are you still enjoying? You should be. Potterlover23… OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15

A Fresh Start

Chapter 16: Final confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft it is property of Mojang

**A/N Last chapter :( but it had to be done there was nothing left to do in this story but the final battle. Thank you to those of you who have stuck with me 'till the end :)**

After days and days of travelling I finally gave up. "Sarah" I croaked, she stopped and spoke

"What?" she turned now.

"This moving isn't getting us anywhere, it's time to face him and see if our theory is correct."

At that moment the clouds turned dark and a laugh echoed from the sky "So you've finally given up," he said "how sad I thought you'd give me more of a run around." I got out my bow and aimed straight ahead where I thought he would be. "Anticipating my movements?" A voice said from behind me. I whipped around and grazed his side with my bow. "Good you have learned well." He laughed again "Now to exterminate you before the curse breaks."

"Too bad Herobrine!" I hollered "I've already done it!" I dived backward into a lake of lava whispering to myself "I'm about to die." When I landed I didn't land in something painful and hot, I landed on hard solid ground. I got up and looked around, everything was back to normal again, birds were chirping, leaves were swaying in the wind and there was no lava in sight. I got up, whipped out my bow and started firing rapidly at Herobine. He started teleporting but as he used more and more of his powers he got slower and slower until I hit him with one of the arrows. By that time he had slowed down a lot and Hilda teleported behind him to hold him in place. I drew back a shot and aimed for his heart; right before letting go I shouted "Hilda move!" I let go, Hilda teleported to safety and the arrow found its mark. Herobrine gasped and fell to the ground.

Sarah got off the rock she was sitting on and patted me on the shoulder "Who would've thought a hostile mob would kill the lord of all hostile mobs." She teased prancing off. I followed her to rebuild our house and from there we lived happily ever after.

**The End**

**A/N Will there be a sequel? Who knows, all that I know is that this wild journey has come to an end. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**


	16. Epilogue

A Fresh Start

Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft it is property of Mojang

**Five years since the curse was lifted…**

A gloomy dusty evening came and fog shrouded the sky. I knew night was coming soon but I left the house to do some more exploring. I didn't know how grave a mistake that was. Venturing down the narrow gravel path we'd dug I heard a sinister whisper on the wind. _"I'm back"_, and then in Herobrine's usual entrance the ground in front of me exploded as I doubled backwards. Before I had time to react Herobrine started ranting "I knew I was a fool to curse you with something so pitiful. I should've caused more suffering instead of pure hindrance." He snapped his fingers and disappeared, reappearing a moment later holding a limp Sarah by the neck. "This seems better now doesn't it?" He snapped his fingers again and one of those dreadful obsidian portals Sarah had thrown me into appeared. It was already lit and Herobrine tossed her through the portal. Before disappearing in with her he said tauntingly "You want her back?" he smiled evilly "Come and get her." He then disappeared through the portal leaving it closed behind him and me kneeling on the ground. My fists balled in rage and I knew what must be done. I turned home to grab what I needed and set out on yet another journey, this time to save Sarah.

**A/N Sorry for not uploading for AGES, school got in the way and I've been sick and stuff. So yeah enjoy, next up is the new story "A Journey Through Hell". PEACE.**


End file.
